Vater und Sohn
by Bluefurryelf
Summary: Severus hatte einst eine Affäre mit Lily Potter. Daraus ist ein Kind entstanden Harry Potter!Altes Thema. Bzgl. Liebe auf Umwegen das Vorwort beachten!Disclaimer ebenfalls im Vorwort!
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

_Ja, dieses Mal kommt ein Vorwort. ;-)_

Zunächst einmal: keine Panik! „Liebe auf Umwegen" wird weiter geschrieben – habe bereits vier weitere Teile fertig und so ganz allmählich komme ich mit der Geschichte auch endlich zum Schluss (wobei das „endlich" definitiv nicht negativ gemeint ist!).

Ich habe mit „Vater und Sohn" eine etwas kürzere Geschichte angefangen, die das alte Thema behandelt: Sev ist Harrys leiblicher Vater und die beiden müssen sich zusammenraufen!

Zu den Rechten:

Die Rechte an sämtlichen Figuren des Potter-Universums liegen selbstverständlich bei JKR und Warner und und und…

Mir gehört an den Geschichten nur meine Phantasie und auch habe ich keinerlei Profit damit gemacht (auch wenn's schön wäre soifz)!

Grüße!

Blauer Elf

PS: Hier rüber noch ein ganz, ganz dickes Danke an alle bisherigen Leser von „Liebe auf Umwegen"!


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

Professor Severus Snape saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer über die Korrekturen der letzten Arbeit des Jahres seiner Schüler und stöhnte innerlich über die Ignoranz und Dummheit einiger seiner Schüler im Allgemeinen und dieses Schülers im Besonderen.

„Getrocknetes und zermahltes Wolfskraut, vermischt mit drei Tropfen Drachenblut soll was ergeben? Selbst Weasley und Potter haben gewusst, dass man diese Zutaten nicht mischen darf! Oh, Malfoy!"

„Malfoy? Ich dachte, du würdest grad Nevilles Aufsatz korrigieren!"

Severus zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihm plötzlich die Stimme des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erklang.

„Remus! Was verschafft mir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit?" Severus warf seinem Kollegen einen finsteren Blick zu, der jeden der Hogwarts Schüler der Stufen 1 bis 5 in Tränen hätte ausbrechen lassen.

„Nun, ich habe heute Morgen einen erstaunlichen Brief erhalten. Anscheinend hatte da eine Eule fast 16 Jahre Verspätung. Um genau zu sein, es war ein Päckchen. Und dies hier ist an dich adressiert." Remus' Stimme war müde. Severus wunderte sich darüber, da der letzte Vollmond eigentlich keine Spuren mehr hinterlassen hätte sollen und der nächste einfach noch zu weit entfernt lag, als das der Werwolf ihn hätte derart bemerken können.

„Was ist los, Remus? Von wem ist dies?" er beachtete das kleine Paket nicht, welches Remus ihm entgegen hielt.

„Nimm es. Es ist nur für dich bestimmt! Und … du kennst den Verfasser. Er war einst ein … Freund für dich!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte Remus ihm das Päckchen in die Hände und verließ mit hängenden Schultern die Räume des Tränkemeisters.


	3. Teil 1 Nachricht aus der Vergangenheit

**Teil 1 – Eine Nachricht aus der Vergangenheit**

Severus starrte das Paket nachdenklich an. Es war nur sein Name darauf geschrieben. Mit einer ordentlichen, kursiven Handschrift, die ihm seltsam vertraut erschien.

Wo hatte er sie nur gesehen? Er kannte den Absender? 16 Jahre Verspätung? Freund?

Fragen über Fragen.

Fragen, die er nur beantwortet bekommen würde, wenn er das Paket öffnen würde.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen riss er das braune Packpapier herunter und hielt inne.

Vor ihm offenbarte sich eine kleine Schmuckschatulle aus Silber mit eingearbeiteten feingliedrigen Gravuren.

Er kannte diese Schatulle. Es war sein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Sie gewesen – damals vor so unendlich langer Zeit.

Mit zitternden Händen klappte er den Deckel hoch und betrachtete den Inhalt.

Ein Brief und ein Foto – das war alles.

Langsam griff er nach dem Bild.

Es zeigte eine junge, hübsche Frau mit langem kastanienbraunen Haaren und leuchtenden grünen Augen, die lächelnd einen Säugling in ihren Armen hielt.

Ein Säugling mit ebenso grünen Augen und einem scheinbar jetzt schon unbezähmbaren schwarzen Haarschopf.

Ihm war, als hätte ihm ein Riese mit seiner Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Es konnte sich hierbei nur um einen üblen Streich handeln! Soviel Grausamkeit traute er Ihr einfach nicht zu. Ihn mit dem Kind seines Feindes zu quälen!

Zögernd griff er nach dem Brief.

Auch dieser war – wie auch sein Name auf dem Packpapier – mit ihrer so wundervollen Schrift geschrieben.

_Severus,_

_ich spreche dich nicht mit den Namen an, die wir uns in unseren gemeinsamen Stunden gegeben haben. Das wäre dir gegenüber unfair._

_Ich habe diesen Brief verzaubert. Nur du kannst ihn lesen. Aber du kannst auch bestimmen, wer ihn lesen darf!_

_Auch habe ich ihn mit einer Verzögerung belegt. Du erhältst ihn erst an deinem 36. Geburtstag – welcher heute sein wird, wenn du diesen Brief gerade liest!_

_Gratulation übrigens!_

_Lass mich dir eines versichern, ich liebe dich noch immer, auch wenn ich eine verheiratete Frau bin._

_Immer wieder stelle ich mir vor, dass du an seiner Stelle mit mir vor den Altar getreten wärst. Und doch weiß ich, dass dies ein unmöglicher Traum ist. Ein Traum, dessen Wirklichwerden unser beider Herkunft uns versagt._

_Du ein Zauberer reinsten Blutes und ich eine muggelgeborene Hexe._

_Du, der sich in gefährlichen Kreisen bewegt. Ich danke dir, dass du mir damals alles gesagt hast – auch, warum du dich Ihm angeschlossen hast._

_Ich hasse dafür Dumbledore. Für alles, was er dir und dadurch auch mir angetan hat. Warum konnte er niemand anderes finden! Warum nur nicht!_

_Manchmal glaube ich, dass wir alle nur seine Schachfiguren in Seinem Spiel gegen Voldemort sind. In seinem Kampf gegen Grindelwald war es wohl auch nicht anders. Jedenfalls sagen das einige hinter vorgehaltener Hand._

_Du hast dich sicherlich gefragt, warum ich dies hier – das wir – enden ließ. Bitte, glaube mir, dass ich dich nicht verletzen wollte! Aber es war wirklich sicherer – vor allem für dich. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie es dich aufgefressen hat, nach unseren Treffen nicht bei mir bleiben zu können oder dass ich gehen musste._

_Es hat dich aufgefressen, sehen zu müssen wie James mich umarmt. Glaube mir, ich weiß es! Mich hat es ebenfalls zerstört._

_Nacht für Nacht habe ich mich nach dir gesehnt!_

_Und dann geschah etwas nicht Geplantes!_

_Severus, ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt, weil ich wusste, dass du dann in Todesgefahr geschwebt hättest. Und nicht nur wegen deiner „Freunde"! James hätte dich ebenfalls umgebracht._

_Unsere Treffen sind nicht ohne Folgen geblieben._

_Ich wurde schwanger und gebar deinen Sohn._

_Er ist jetzt knapp 1 Jahr alt und kommt, was seine Wutanfälle anbelangt, nach dir!_

_James sieht dies zum Glück nicht. Ich werde es Harry aber sagen. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass nicht mein Mann, sondern mein Liebster sein Vater ist! _

_Sein Name ist Harry. Bitte, sei gut zu ihm. Er wird dich sicher noch brauchen! Und Severus, kümmere dich um ihn, wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte. Erzähle ihm von uns!_

_In ewiger Liebe, _

_Lily_

Kraftlos lies Severus den Brief aus den Händen fallen. Langsam glitt er von seinem Stuhl. Er ließ den Kopf auf den kalten Steinboden sinken und begann etwas, was er seit ihrem Tod nicht mehr getan hatte: er weinte!


	4. Teil 2 Erkenntnis

**Teil 2 - Erkenntnis**

So fand ihn Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts.

„Severus, mein Junge. Was ist mit dir?"

Severus sah seinen Vorgesetzten mit tränengefüllten Augen an.

„Albus!"

auch wenn dies der Mann war, den Lily gehasst hatte, wie sie ihm gerade versichert hatte, so war dieser Mann doch auch trotz allem sein Freund und Vertrauter – und ein Vaterersatz!

„Oh, Albus!" Severus barg sein tränennasses Gesicht in den Umhang des älteren Zauberers.

„Ich nehme an, du hast nach all diesen Jahren Lilys Brief bekommen?"

„Woher…"

„Sie hat es mir gesagt – zwei Tage bevor … Bevor es geschah! Das sie dir einen Brief schreiben würde. Mehr aber weiß auch ich nicht." Albus sah den jungen Mann nachdenklich an.

„Hat ihr Brief etwas mit Harry zu tun?"

Severus nickte stumm. Er wischte sich mit einem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und gab Dumbledore den Brief.

„Lies selbst!"

Kraftlos ließ Albus den Brief – Lilys Vermächtnis – in seinen Schoß sinken.

„Das ändert alles, Severus!" Seine Stimme war ein kraftloses Flüstern.

„Du musst den Jungen zu dir holen. Die Dursleys bieten ihm keinen Schutz mehr, keinen richtigen jedenfalls. Die Bindung des Blutes ist zu dir nun stärker als die zu seiner Tante. Und außerdem …" Albus verstummte.

„Was außerdem?"

„Arabella hat mir verstörende Nachrichten überbracht. Nachrichten, dass der Junge dort misshandelt wird von seinen Verwandten. Dass er wie ein Hauself behandelt wird. Dass er geschlagen wird und dass er nicht ausreichend zu essen bekommt. Sieh dir das bitte an. Ja, mein Junge?"

Severus nickte stumm. Er versuchte immer noch die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass seine Lily und er ein Kind gezeugt hatten. Sein Kind. Seinen Sohn!

„Langsam erhob er sich und strich seine Lehrerrobe glatt.

„In Ordnung, Albus. Ich werde mir das anschauen und den Jungen dort wegholen. Aber eines weiß ich jetzt schon … Es wird für uns alle nicht einfach werden. Er hasst mich – und ich hab ihn ebenfalls gehasst! Ich dachte doch all die Jahre, dass er ein Potter sei, Albus!"

„Severus, manchmal muss man seinen Groll überwinden und lernen zu vergessen und zu verzeihen. Ich habe damals einen Fehler begangen, ebenso wie Sirius. Auch James und Remus waren nicht unschuldig. James, weil er dich zusammen mit Sirius immer wieder provoziert hat und Remus, weil er nie eingegriffen hat – wie auch ich. Aber auch du selbst! Du hast dich provozieren lassen!"

Severus senkte den Kopf.

„Du hast ja Recht, Albus!"

Dieser legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Versuch es zumindest, ja? Und noch etwas, Severus! Du warst in seinem Alter genauso!"

Severus' Kopf ruckte hoch. Entsetzt schaute er dem alten Zauberer ins Gesicht.

„Albus, das ist nicht wahr!"

Dieser funkelte ihn aus hinter seiner Brille liegenden Augen nur verschmitzt an.

„Wenn du meinst, mein Junge! Wenn du meinst!"

* * *

Harry Potter, seines Zeichens zukünftiger Retter der Zaubererwelt, kniete im Garten seiner Verwandten und jätete das Unkraut. Bei sengender Sonne und knapp 38°C im Schatten war dies kein Zuckerschlecken – vor allem nicht, da es in diesem Garten keinen oder so gut wie keinen Schatten gab.

Erschöpft wischte er sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich kurz auf seine Beine nieder.

„Mach gefälligst weiter, du Faulpelz! Dein Essen musst du dir verdienen!"

Vernon Dursley fauchte seinen Neffen an, während er im Schatten eines Sonnenschirmes neben dem neuen Pool lag und genüsslich ein eiskaltes Bier trank.

„Immer nur macht dieser Junge Ärger!"

Harry warf ihm verstohlen einen wütenden Blick zu. Wenigstens war es seinem Onkel heute zu warm als dass er ihn mit dem Gürtel belohnte wie er es sonst zu tun pflegte, wenn Harry sich mal eine kurze Atempause gönnte.

Die Arbeit im Garten ging nur langsam voran. Es war einfach zu heiß und der Umstand, dass er sich keine Erfrischung nehmen durfte, erleichterte es Harry nicht gerade. Vor seinem Blick verschwamm immer wieder alles und sein Kopf dröhnte nur so.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden der Schinderei konnte Harry einfach nicht mehr. Er tat das, was jeder in seiner Situation getan hätte: er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Nur langsam klärte sich der dicke Nebel, der seinen Geist zu umgeben schien. Harry stöhnte leise und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Stellte dabei aber fest, dass er wieder in ein weiches Kissen zurück gedrückt wurde.

„Nun gut. Noch 5 Minuten ja?" murmelte er und lehnte sich langsam wieder zurück gegen das Kissen.

„Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht, Mr. Dursley? Und ich will keine Ausreden, der Junge würde das ab und zu haben. Das läge in seinen Genen und all so einen Scheiß!"

Harry vernahm eine vertraute Stimme neben der von Onkel Vernon. Woher nur kannte er sie?

„Ich kenne seine Eltern – ich habe sie sehr gut gekannt! Also? Ich höre!"

Er hörte seinen Onkel belangloses Zeug brabbeln und die andere Stimme wurde immer leiser, ruhiger – und wie Harry mit einem Mal begriff – dadurch immer gefährlicher und drohender. Es war niemand Geringeres als Professor Snape, der da im Haus seiner Verwandten stand und sich mit seinem Onkel über seine Gesundheit stritt!

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Unsinn! Soll ich ihnen sagen, was hier wirklich geschehen ist? Ah, Petunia! Schön, dich nach all den Jahren auch einmal wieder zu sehen!"

Harry vernahm einen erstickten Schrei seiner Tante und danach einen dumpfen Schlag.

Er hob mühsam den Kopf und schaute in die Richtung des Geräusches.

Dort lag seine Tante ohnmächtig auf dem Boden, sein Onkel stand zitternd in eine Ecke gedrängt Professor Snape gegenüber, der ihn allein mit seinem Auftreten in Schach hielt!

Severus bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung.

„Harry, würdest liebenswürdigerweise du deinem ‚netten' Onkel einmal sagen, wer ich bin?"

Er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl in einem schlechten Film zu sein. Hatte ihn Snape gerade in einem netten Plauderton um einen Gefallen gebeten?

„Wird's bald, Potter?" Der knurrende Ton war schon eher Snape und Harry beeilte sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Onkel Vernon, das ist Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet in Hogwarts Zaubertränke. Darüber ist er ein Anhänger von Voldemort und Mitglied in dessen illustren Verein der Todesser. Ach ja, der Name ist Programm! Ich würde ihn nicht reizen!" Harry konnte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht widerstehen. Er musste es Onkel Vernon so richtig unter die Nase reiben, wen dieser da vor sich hatte.

„Severus?" Tante Petunia kam wieder zu sich.

„In voller Person, Petunia!"

„Wieso? Warum?"

„Wieso ich hier bin oder warum erst jetzt?"

„Beides?"

„Du wusstest es, oder, Petunia?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich habe all die Jahre diesen Tag herbei gesehnt. Den Tag, an dem wir diesen Jungen endlich loswerden! Der Tag, an dem er endlich bei seinesgleichen bleibt!"

„Äh, Tante Petunia. Ich muss aber leider zu euch kommen. Die Blutsbande zwingen mich…"

„Nicht, wenn noch ein Mitglied deiner Familie woanders lebt, Harry! Daher wirst du jetzt mit ihm dorthin verschwinden und uns in Ruhe lassen!"

„Ein Mitglied meiner Familie? Aber die sind alle tot! Ihr seit meine einzige Verwandten!"

Severus seufzte.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Es gibt da jemanden, der erst seit kurzem von seiner Blutsverwandtschaft zu dir weiß."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Dieser Jemand wird ab sofort für dich sorgen. Dumbledore weiß Bescheid und ist hocherfreut über diese Wendung. Er meint, es sei eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, alten Groll zu begraben."

„Alten Groll?"

„Harry, dein Vater lebt!"

„Das ist nicht wahr. Er ist tot! Er starb damals!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich spreche nicht von James Potter, Harry!"

Harry sah seine Tante flehend an.

„Tante, stimmt das? Weißt du mehr?"

Diese starrte den Jungen jedoch nur mit zusammen gekniffenen Lippen voller Verachtung an.

„Professor? Von wem ist hier die Rede? Ist es Remus?"

Severus schüttelte auch dieses Mal den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Nein, auch wenn die Vorstellung für dich eine schöne Wendung bedeutet hätte. Nein, die Rede ist von mir…"


End file.
